The Savage Island Documentary
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: Why was Spinosaurus not recorded on the island? How do so many dinosaurs exist on a single island? What lives there? Will anyone even read this. This story has a interpretation of all these questions.
1. Introduction

Well, I think its time for me to try to write a little short story. Perhaps it would gain attention, perhaps it would not. No matter, I have a plan to use this story no matter the results from fans.

It will allow me to take my own look at the Jurassic Park dinosaurs, and try to throw something new onto the field. I've seen the movies and read the books, and read the excellent Jurassic Park: The Legacy of Site B, and feel as though I can do something with this little plot bunny I have

This verse will take elements from the book and the film as I see fit. For example, Isla Nublar will be more like the Book version while Hammond will take more after his movie counterpart.

But enough of this, to the story, or at least the prologue.

* * *

In the 1970's, an eccentric old man named John Hammond formed a little company called Ingen. It started as a company that focused on the basic little quirks of genetic engineering: better crops and more environmentally friendly pesticides, but its goals had always been, bigger.

In the very early 1980's, after an experiment with a piece of amber by recently appointed head scientist Doctor Henry Wu,who had taken over after his professor's untimely death, extracted the DNA of a prehistoric creature from the DNA, later identified as a _Hypsilophodon_.

This discovery made Hammond have a grand idea. Build a park to showcase these creatures to the world. He had originally planned to do it in San Diego, but after having a nightmare when a tore the city apart, he decided some...isolation was best.

He purchased two islands from the Costa Rican Government. The first, Isla Nublar, was to be made into the park, while the second, Isla Sorna, was to be used to breed and field test them.

Over the proceeding decade, Ingen bought up massive stocks of pre existing amber. While only 1 percent of the amber would have the mosquito or other blood sucking insect they needed, they bought so much amber that it was not all that much of an issue.

After Ingen managed to obtain several Amber Mines, they no longer needed to buy up such a large percentage of the world's amber, though they retained several staff who'd go around and buy any individual amber pieces they could that contained insects.

Excess amber would then be sold to help fund the Jurassic Park project.

As the species available to them began to increase, they began to increase their methods for breeding and rearing them. Species whose behavior seemed to be similar to what the creatures were presumed to possess, such as Cows for Hadrosaurs and Secretary Birds for large Therapods, were brought in to teach them behavior. Some creatures were not able to find a parent, such as one of their last creations, the Velociraptors.

No matter what, they would never be authentic dinosaurs, pulled from 65 million years ago. They would be genetically made dependent on Lysine, had DNA gaps filled with a mixture of frog DNA's (Chosen because some member of the Board of Directors decided it was cheaper), kept only female, and genetically engineered to require less food than normal.

Over time, over two hundred different species of Dinosaur, as well as a few members of the families of the Pterosaurs, and even the DNA of a sea dwelling Mosaur, were found. So many famous species DNA were found that Hammond started to believe God was on his side.

Others, just thought that the Hammond family, who had made their millions with stock markets and some bootleging, were just blessed with the luck of the devil.

With the original Jurassic Park, it was decided to focus on the most famous of dinosaurs, such as _Stegosaurus, Triceratops, Tyranosaurus Rex and Maisaurus_, as well as their first Dinosaur they had gotten DNA from and cloned: _Hypsilophodon_. They also brought some less species that were determined to exist peacefully with these creatures, such as _Compsognathus, Othneila, Microceratops and Gallimimus._

Many species only existed on Sorna, many of whom were not famous enough to exist on the park and didn't really coexist well enough with more famous creatures to be worth it. Some, such as _Anklosaurus_ and _Pachycephlosaurus_, were still being bred and raised. A few their paleontologists on staff couldn't recognize, and were probably new species. Once the park was open, they'd announce their discovery, and the world would know species like _Muldoonraptor_ (A larger, more anti social version of the Velociraptor) and_ Nedrysaur_ (Perhaps the most hideous and laziest dinosaur in existence)

In a decision game warden Robert Muldoon would later refer to as 'the greatest idiodic choice ever made by man', well aside for naming a creature he loathed after him, some creatures who Hammond called 'interesting' were also brought to the park. The poison spitting _Dilophosaurus_, and the rather vicious, intelligent and vaguely disturbed _Velocirpator_.

Amazingly, Hammond actually later agreed with Muldoon, and while he would not budge on the Dilo's, he began considering what to do with the really expensive, and utterly dangerous Velociraptors.

Then, came that night in 1993.

After a Velocirpator Homicide, a trio of experts were sent to the park to tour it and give it a thumbs up. These three: Chaos Mathematician Ian Malcolm, Paleontologist Alan Grant and Paleobotanist Ellen Sattler, joined by the grandchildren of Hammond, toured the island and, aside for Malcolm, who didn't like the idea of the park and probably never would, seemed to be in the midst of agreeing with it.

Then Nedry betrayed them as a storm hit the island.

Having been bought by controversial Biosyn, he attempted to steal some the embryos kept on Isla Nublar, done so as a precaution in case of disaster on Isla Sorna. He caused the computer systems to shut down, including the fences, and tried to escape.

He was eaten for his efforts.

The resulting chaos resulted in multiple fatalities, forcing the island to shut down.

There was talk about restarting the project, after the lawsuits were settled (They were able to prove Nedry had caused the situation to mitigate the financial repercussions, via a data track the deceased Ray Arnold had given to the surviving John Hammond, but still had to pay a few million a piece), having obtained several new DNA strands to test and having just bred. But then a Hurricane hit, and the Dinosaurs were not expected to have survived both the storm and the resulting Lysine problem. Hammond was forced by his company to forget about Site B, and focused on Amber mine profits, along with genetically altered plants.

Then a family of obnoxious British people landed on the island and had their daughter mauled by Compys.

This news greatly surprised the company, and using infrared satellite tracking, found that their were many species still left on the Island, over 50% of them. Over time, they had found their own niches on the island: in the dry fern forests and grasslands of the southern or the lust rainforests of the Northern parts of the island, divided by the dormant volcano which produced the islands power supply, and still possibly doing so.

The New CEO of Ingen, Peter Ludlow, decided to take Dinosaurs from Sorna to fill the nearly complete but desolate San Diego complex. After all, they were owned by Ingen.

Hammond, who was no longer in charge, disagreed on a moral point, and under the understanding that after last time, his creations should be left alone, on an island too far for them to escape.

Each side sent two teams: one to capture and the other to document them to get public opinion on Hammonds' side. Resulting complications caused a majority of Ludlow's minions to be eaten. Then, Ludlow proved himself to truly be Hammond's kin by the utterly stupid decision to bring a Tyranosaurus to San Diego.

The resulting incident revealed Isla Sorna's existence to the world, killed hundreds of people including Ludlow, caused millions of dollars in property damage, and had the U.N form a international task force to blockade the island in an attempt to keep people from going in, or anything from going out.

On the positive side, Malcolm, who had led Hammond's team just to get his girlfriend off the death trap, married her and they have stayed together ever since.

The arrival to the island had revealed several, interesting realities about the island, mostly found by Sarah Malcolm, then Harding. The Frog DNA, which had caused the Dinosaurs to be able to change gender and breed, had also altered each individual enough to create genetic diversity. Though there were just simply not enough of most large Theropod predators to sustain them after a few generations, bar the Tyranosaurus Rex's, which were found early and were popular enough to warrant a few dozen.

Second, the animals had survived because there were large sources of Lysine sources available to them. Lysine rich plants, such as soy and lima beans, and feral, lysine rich livestock, such as the herds of cows, schools of native Catfish and flocks of chickens that had been kept on the island to feed the dinosaurs, had gone feral and ran wild across the island.

Particularly the cows helped to keep the grass from getting so high, as grass was inedible by dinosaurs. In addition, the plants the Dinosaurs could eat, such as the Ferns and the Beans, were all genetically altered Ingen versions, which grew much more rapidly and bred faster, feeding the large masses of herbivores better than what nature intended.

Third, a majority of the Carnivores nested in the interior of the island, while most of the Herbivores and Omnivores roamed around the island at will. This seemed to be a result of territory and protection for their young.

Fourth, much of the native environment had remained in tact. While not all represented, many species of fish, bird, reptile and mammal from the mainland were found on the island. Caimans, Pelicans, Sea Gulls, Sea Turtles, Coatis, Armadillos, Mice, Rats, Opossums Milk Snakes, White Haired Capuchin Monkeys Kinkajous, Bats and Rabbits, existed on the island, either taking advantage of the isolation to breed peacefully or filling niches of animalTs who had not been cloned, such as that of Mezoic mammals, crocodilians and birds.

The Dinosaurs, on the other hand, filled in positions of other members of their food chain, such as Jaguars.

Fifth, Malcolm's team photographer Nick Van Owen had taken a photo of a supposedly extinct Golden Toad, a Costa Rican species that had suddenly went extinct in the 80's. As they were not native the islands, or even the nearby coast, a Ingen Scientist had probably obtained DNA from them and cloned a new population in the Sorna mountains. Attempts by Amphibian enthusiasts to get permission to photograph and study this new population were repeatedly rebutted.

They were left alone for four more years without known contact with the outside world.

Then, after an incident when a illegal para sailing group got attacked by creatures unknown and several people died trying to get the survivor off the Island, international groups set up funds for a team to fully monitor Site B and it's wildlife.

This group, headed by the Malcom family (well, really Sarah, but Ian was there to, to try and keep her from building a cabin there for summer getaways to real life monster island), did the impossible and had a fatality free incursion to the island to place several a thousand, long lasting video cameras on the island, even in areas that were rather...dangerous.

But, perhaps the Raptors enjoyed becoming part of Animal Planet's biggest TV show, who payed for the rights to use the video for a program by funding the Isa Sorna observation commission, as the Raptors left it alone.

Then again, these Raptors looked rather different, and had feathers. The old, scaly kind seemed to have vanished. The other raptors were less...mindlessly violent.

Over a period of a few years, observation of the island revealed what extinct species of Ingen's make existed on the island at the present time, not counting the Ingen exclusive.

The Theropod and Dromeasaur predators . Existing in small, unsustainable numbers from the Ingen list were a small pack of frog DNA lacking _Allosaurus_ in the South, a breeding pair of _Metriacanthosaurus_ in the North, a similar pair of _Yangchuanosaurus_ in the south and asingle _Gigantosaurus_ in the North, . The sustainable apex predator _Tyranosaurus Rex_ would see the future with smaller predatory Therapods like the poisonous _Dilophosaurus_, fish eating _Baronyx_ and _Suchomimus, _the new, feathered _Velociraptors_ (no sign of the old ones), egg stealing and small predatory raptors _Oritholestes_, _Oviraptor_ and _Troodon_, scavenging _Compsognathus,_ camouflaging _Carnotaurs_, and mid class predator _Ceratosaurus_. Early bird relatives _Microraptor_ and _Archaeopteryx_ existed in small numbers in the Northern forests. Therapod omnivores herbivores on the island includes _Gallimimus_ in the South and _Ornithomimus_ in the North. A similar species, _Thescelosaurus_, was presumed extinct on the island, as well as other missing species of carnivore such as _Albertasaurus, Herrasaurus, Proceratosaurus, Seigasaurus and Utahraptor_.

Theropod like Herbivores, Dryosaurs and other smaller herbivores did not hold as well. While _Pachycephlosaurus_ and _Hypsilophodonts_ were common in the south, _Dryosaurs_ were rare in the Northern part of the island, _Othniela_ only had one small family group in the south that lived around a _Hypsilophodont_ herd, the huge clawed _Therizinosaurus _existed in a small herd in the Island's north, _Incisivosaurus_ only inhabited the island's northern peninsula, and a scant few _Homalacephale_ lived around the _Pachycephlosaurus_ . Many of the other species did not survive the 8 years of equilibrium, such as _Microceratops, Gravitholus _and _Callvosaurus_.

Hadrosaurs bred well, and this helped them survive their frequent predation well. Ingen bred nine species, and six could be found in the island, grazing in large herds like modern Serengeti zebra, gazelle, antelope and other mixed species. _Saurolophus, Maisaurus, Edmontosaurus, Lambeosaurus Corythousaurus_ and _Parasaurolophus _moved around the island in huge herds, eating and nesting together while grazing their individual niches in the plants. _Hadrosaurs, __Brachylophosaurus,_ and_ Hypocrosaurus_ were not seen and were presumed extinct.

Iguanadonts had had about four of its genus living on the island when Igen had been there. However, only the originally described genus of _Iguanadon,__Muttuburasaurus_ and _Ouranosaurus_ still roamed the island, as the genus _Altirhinus_ was not to be found.

Ceratopsians had a few lasting genuses. _Triceratops_ were found across the island, though mostly in the south. _Styracosaurus_ and _Chasmosaurus_ existed in smaller numbers in the south, while _Protoceratops_ had populations in the north, where the cows were less plentiful to compete with them. _Torosaurus, Leptoceratops, and Centrosaurus_ herds were no longer seen.

Sauropod were well represented with several herds of _Apatasaurus, Diplodocus, Camarasaurus, Brachiosaurus_, _Mamenchisaurus_, and _Titanosaur_ roaming the island. Earlier _Plateosaurus_ had not been located.

Stegosauria had not faired well, with only the famous _Stegosaurus_ remaining. _Kentosaurus, Yingshansaurus_ and _Wuerosaurus_ were extinct once again.

Anklysaurid had all three species present: with Ankylosaurus living on its own while smaller _Polecanthus _and_Euoplocephalu_s existing alongside Iguanadon and Hadrosaur herds for mutual protection.

Few Pterosaur species remained, due to competition from birds. Those that remained were large species, such as the _Pterodon and Quetzalcoatlus_.

A single super sized Mezoic crocodile species, _Deinosuchus_, was seen on the island.

Finally, Ingen's only sea reptile species, Tylosaurus, was seen around the reefs of coral that existed off the island.

The last four caused quite the large amount of concern, even after it was revealed that the species seemed to stay within a sizable distance of the island, or in the case of the Deinosuchus, mainly inhabited the rivers and lakes of Sorna.

While Henry Wu revealed that they had placed on their power grid the equivilant of a electric fence tied to the older generation of animals via chips, and while the older animals were still affected, younger animals probably just didn't leave due to a lack of sizable food for them outside the occasional whale, the navies were still given a shoot on sight order for any of them.

And they still kept finding out new species were still alive, as they only first spotted _Homalacephele_ a month ago.

They even caught sight of the island's sole _Spinosaurus_, a creature that Ingen did not have on its official list, killed by a herd of Triceratops on the island's Northern Coast during broadcast year 2.

The group managed to obtain the carcass via the aid of marines, which revealed something disturbing.

The creature had no Lysine Deficiency, and had had been created only three years prior to the incident involving Alan Grant being duped to return to the most dangerous place on earth.

Several years _after_ Ingen left the island.


	2. Head Suspect

Odd, from what I understood, it should haven't had gotten as much attention as it did

Ronnie: I thought people hated the Spinosaurus?

L.L. Tre'Ron: I figured it would be a good way to get fans of both universes

Waveangel: Or have returned

* * *

Isla Sorna had a wide range of grassy plains, lengthy rivers and swamps, great rainforests and other niches capable of serving a wide range of habitats for a wide range of dinosaurs.

However, some areas of the island had never been quite colonized by Dinosaurs.

The upper slopes of the dormant volcano, where snow would come down, was a place that few dinosaurs would visit, and none would live in on a year round basis.

Some would come to lay eggs in the ground here, as few egg thieves would come around to steal them as the nearby volcanic activity kept the soil warm. But those were only the more primitive dinosaurs who didn't really take to having family units, such as swarm instinctive Compies. As it would seem, most other dinosaurs would protect their nests. The main exceptions, aside for the mostly extinct Triassic and early Jurassic dinosaurs were Sauropods, whose size would make parenting have a 10 percent success rate and a 90 % squash rate for infant mortality, without factoring in predators, and they could not get up the slopes to this area, instead laying their eggs around the volcano's base.

"Why did you drag me up here?"

So, if someone was on the island still, making Dinosaurs without the Lysine deficiency, the mountain slope was one of the best places to do it. Few cameras were up here,

"Well, Sarah forced me, and your the guy who made them" Malcom commented to Doctor Wu, the young Asian scientist who had been assigned to the monitoring group due to the fact he was the expert on what was done to the dinosaurs genetic structure.

"That, and you can figure out what else on this island doesn't have an lysine problem...though why that actually affects them..." Sarah had never figured that out. Most animals couldn't produce Lysine naturally...

"It's a, lengthy explanation" Henry commented as they approached a mountain lake. Clear and shimmering, the lake seemed to be somewhat lifeless, well in the water anyway. Burrows were all around it, as were hardy plants.

"What's with all the burrows...did Hammond import Prairie dogs or something?" Malcolm commented sarcastically.

"Unch"

The trio turned, surprised at that, vaguely mammalian call as they saw the small creature that was looking at them.

The creature was the right size for a prairie dog, but had little tusks and was always on four legs. It had leathery skin with no hair, vaguely like a dinosaurs.

There were also about a dozen of them visible. All of them making that 'unch' noise at them.

"What the hell are those things? I can't tell if those are mammals with some disease, or the Compie's hillbilly cousins"

"Ian, don't insult the wildlife"

As Sarah said that, one tried to bite Ian's foot.

Jerking it away, Ian barely restrained a rebuttal and a visit to the couch as a result.

"These...I could have sworn I saw them somewhere before...and not in the lab" Wu thought for a moment as the little...monstrosities seemed to get over them and started to ignore them and resume using their mouths to rip off branches to bring into their burrows. Their many squabbles showed that they were no where near as social as they appeared. Whatever they were, they were not prairie dogs.

"Wait...this is impossible..." Wu finally realized what the little things were.

"Sure, because on an island home to scientifically recreated dinosaurs, anything is impossible" Ian pointed out.

"No...we called the Park Jurassic Park because Mosquito's first evolved there towards its end around 150 million years ago. Part of the reason most of our dinosaurs are Cretaceous is due to this. What Dinosaur blood we could get from earlier was much rarer, we had to rely on other forms of trapped DNA. While Amber did exist at least as far back as the Carboniferous, the age of giant insects, a uniform method for extracting their DNA didn't."

"So what, these things are Triassic?"

"No, earlier. They are a Permian species, called _Diictodon_. They lived in deserts and survived one of the world's most extreme extinctions in the Permian-Triassic extinction event. It made the 65 million years ago look like a cakewalk. We had no DNA even close to this era of evolution"

"So, they aren't yours?" Ian pointed out as Sarah was observing the plants.

"None of these shrubs have Lysine...looks like we have a second species that doesn't belong here"

"So, _Spinosaurus_ and _Diictodon_...a Super Predator and a Survivor...what do they have in common, why did someone bother to create both" Ian mused in thought "OW...and can we leave this killer chipmunks alone"

"Technically they're early reptile-mammal transitory species..."

"Wu, spare me"

_A few days later, off Island of death_

No signs of human life were found on the slopes of the Isla Sorna volcano, though they did leave a few new camera feeds up there just in case.

The_ Diictodon_ quickly became Animal Planet's newest stars, and the feed revealed a new, Lysine missing resident. The lake around the _Diictodon's_ little town was home to a colony of prehistoric amphibian known as _Koolasuchus_. One of the last, it lived during the Cretaceous, and offered a possible insight into what was going on.

"_Koolasuchus_ was one of the last prehistoric animals that Ingen managed to obtain DNA from. We were actually surprised to get it's DNA, from some pieces of DNA found in amber mined from the southern end of Victoria, Australia, around the dinosaur Cove site. It had been a tricky site, only yielding DNA for _Muttuburasaurus _and a hell of a lot of blanks, then we got the DNA of Koolasuchus, as well as the DNA of other 'Polar Dinosaurs' like _Leaellynasaura, __Atlascopcosaurus _and _Minmi_. Sadly, we weren't able to bring them back, for two days later the hurricane hit

"_Minmi_!?"

"Early Anklysaurid" Sarah explained. "Was once the shortest named Dinosaur"

"But this does suggest that it is an Ingen scientist, or someone with access to our genetics. That narrows down the field considerably: for of the scientists who had worked on Isla Sorna who have the skills to make these creatures: two are dead" One from a car accident, the other from being mauled by a Cassowary "One is imprisoned in Iran" they didn't like 'playing allah' "and three are working on genetic mapping on modern species. There is only one scientist who should have the ability to do this, and she had a great issue with Lysine"

"Dr. Laura Sorkin"

* * *

"Born to a chicken farmer in Arkansas, Laura Sorkin was a brilliant geneticist but with a number of flaws. Aside for her smoking, a habit she repeatably tried to kick, she was an extreme animal rights activist. She was repeatably arrested during protests and has sent at least three death threats to the owners of zoos, and may have murdered the owner of a menagerie, it was never proven. However, she also hates me"

"Really Henry, because compared to half of Ingen's employees, your not half bad?" Ian commented

"You never had to work with her. She was the original choice to be the head geneticist, but she did not have people skills. Her attempts to get the board to allow her to spend the extra time to completely repair the dinosaur genomes, as oppose to just patch them up..."

"With Frog DNA, which caused breeding..."

"Yes Ian, I realize I was an idiot. I had originally wanted to use a wide range of bird, lizard and frog DNA, based on the particular creature: for example using bird DNA for _Tyrannosaurus_ or _Velociraptor_, but the board shot me down"

"Hopefully you wouldn't have used Komodo Dragon or Monitor Lizard DNA, for the females of that species can lay eggs unfertilized by males, that contain males in isolated, same sex..."

"Science was not aware that they could do that in the 80's Sarah, but I agree that somehow, it would have gone wrong. Breeding Dinosaurs, flying _Velociraptors..._but I can't change the past...if I did, she'd have gotten her chance to be head geneticist and we'd be discussing what dinosaurs should be in Jurassic Park Europe"

"So, what did happen to this Doctor Sorkin anyway?" Sarah asked.

"She remained on Isla Nublar during the incident, but no body was ever found. I always assumed she was eaten"

"Yeah, but when is anyone ever really dead?" Ian commented.

"Just because you were dead, legally, for a short period of time..." Sarah found that joke to be really, really old.

"We thought Dinosaurs were dead, and Ingen brought them back. I still don't believe that Utahraptor is gone from the island..."

"The single pack Ingen made was crushed in a rock slide" Sarah reminded him.

"I don't trust Raptors to die...WHAT THE HELL!" Ian had, by chance, caught sight of one of the monitors from the Sorna cams, and saw something...

* * *

On the largest river in Isla Sorna, where the Spinosaurus attacked, Camera 01B-03M captured a herd of _Triceratops_ in trouble.

The huge, three horned and large crested dinosaurs of legend surrounded a trio of young in the center of a little Musk Ox style circular defense, as the Island's sole _Gigantosaurus_.

The beast, a ton heavier than the adult Rex on the island, and 13 feet long, was snarling as it tried to get at a vulnerable _Triceratops_, who repelled it again and again with their horns.

The beast, barely escaping a leg injury from one of the older Triceratops, managed to grab another by its frill. The poor creature yowled in pain as the _Gigantosaurus_ dragged it a bit forward, ready to bite the vulnerable neck...

_URNNNNN_

When something long and white impaled it through the chest. As the injured _Triceratops_ limbed back to its herd, they began to prepare for the new threat.

The creature was just as tall as the _Gigantosaurus_ it had slain, with a twin pair of tusks just as long. Short, coarse brown hair covered the beast, but take away the size extremes, and the hair, and you had a modern creature.

_Gigantosaurus_ was extinct once more, by the hands of a Mammoth

* * *

"It's a...it's a..." Wu began to sputter and shock.

"A Mammoth...a Male Columbian if its non polar coat and musk like aggression is taken note of" Sarah pointed out. "And, considering the diet of Elephants and its age...it's just like the Spinosaurus"

"Super Predators, Hell Gophers, Oversized Newts and now a Mammoth...what do they have in common, besides being extinct, and where did someone get DNA from a Mammoth who didn't get frozen? Can Amber even come from that time period?" Ian asked in shock.

"It can't, but he found a way...and she knew about it" Wu said absently as the married couple gave the Asian geneticist utterly confused looks.

"My predecessor as head geneticist had been planning on obtain DNA of extinct creatures, but not in my way via amber. He had, some other way of doing it."


	3. Investigation

Karthik: Thank you

L.L Ron: Like Ian said, since when are people really dead. And only the Mammoth. The _Diictodons_ are more along the lines of their Walking with Monsters and _Gigantosaruus_ is the Chased by Dinosaurs version. A lot of the creatures here are based on their BBC counterparts if they are not in canon.

Ronnie: It was just passing by really. It just decided to kill the Gigo

* * *

"Some other way?" Sarah repeated how he had said it as Wu blushed.

"I'm a geneticist, not an orator. Anyway, there is one other way I can think of, but it is all but impossible"

"So is an island filled with Dinosaurs" Ian pointed out

"Point taken. You see, my teacher, Norman Atherton from MIT, had found a series of equations. An equation family that was perhaps even more significant and powerful than Seceant, Cosant, Tangent, Seceant, Coseceant and Cotangent. When he used it on bones or footprints, and he had one for every well known common bone type or footprint type, he could decipher the entire DNA strand in a numerical code. The code could then be used to synthesize the DNA, though only if you had DNA that has at least a vague level of connection to the source. I saw his results when he tested it on the bones of the Thompson's Gazelle, Canadian Goose and Wells Catfish, and they matched up 100% to their DNA as found via the best techniques. Unfortunately, it was thought to have died with him"

"Who taught this guy, that scientist from Captain America? Who doesn't write something like that down?"

"Malcolm, do you think it is wise to leave such a powerful equation out, with dogs like Dogson sniffing about for trade secrets?"

"Good point...but how exactly did he find it? Or how he even could remember them all"

"Atherton was intelligent, and he has Aspergers Syndrome. It allowed him to focus on mathematical equations to a nearly inhuman degree and recall information like a Encyclopedia However, he was not good with people, was easily disoriented by loud noise and stuttered."

"So he wasn't a ladies man..."

"He was brilliant though, intelligently equal to the brain pantheon of Einstein, Socrates and Da Vinci, and now someone just a few pars down from that pantheons, a demigod to their godly brilliance, has his work"

* * *

A few days later, and the recordings of the Island were all up a wall of multi-area screens, covering areas all over the island.

"Elephants then and Elephants now all act the same. They live in matriarchal herds, or lone males. The female herd will be lead by a Matriarch, the eldest female. They will find sources of water and supplies of food" Sarah explained as her now step daughter, the black Kelly Malcolm, was connecting to specific areas based on a grid map of the island. Neither she nor Ian could work all this technology, so they needed Kelly to organize it, and keep track of what the internet had to say. They couldn't keep track of chat rooms, video sites and other areas where fans would comment on videos, and commented on things they may have missed. A guy with a screen name of ShadowBloodedge had caught a brief image that _Minmi_ did in fact exist on the island, living among the _Muttaburasaurus_ herds like its counterparts in the smaller armored dinosaurs who followed _Hadrosaur_ and _Iguanadon_ herds in a combination for food sharing and a combination of sight and physical protection. Of course, _Minmi_ was the fifth, most likely created by Sorkin, creature. "Every image shown here features these habitats, and the best places to find Mammoths."

The screens currently showed several scenes: a herd of _Brachiosaur_ drinking at a pond, the pack of oddly new _Velociraptors_ eating a carcass of a _Pacycephlosaurus_ in a far more, organized manner than the previous ones, and a _Pterodon_ fishing in one of the central rivers, before the huge jaws of the Mosasaur _Tylosaurus _breached the surface and dragged it down, having came up from the island's coast like a Bull shark, and probably the same way its genetic ancestor had gotten a mosquito to steal its blood.

"You know, I don't quite understand the activities of this, Sorkin if she's responsible"

"Really Sarah?" Wu commented as Malcolm found himself the main guy observing the screens.

Well, his daughter to, but she had one of those Walkman things that Ian did not like but had no authority to get rid of.

"You describe her as a huge environmental extremist, but she's introducing species to an island. That has never ended well"

"I can sort of understand it" Wu commented as Malcolm witnessed a screen where a pack of _Troodon_ were harassing a _Dilophosaurus_ who had a dead _Ornithomimus_ corpse.

"What she probably sees, is a fragmented environment. We brought back creatures, but we didn't bring back an ecosystem. Small mammals, fish, birds...niches that we never could fill on our own. If Sarah is still alive, I bet you my bottom dollar that she spent years observing the ecosystem on Isla Sorna, and is trying to correct any inbalance she sees"

"_Minmi_ perhaps is like that, but what good could a Mammoth do? The island has dinosaurs for that. And the _Diictodon_ and _Koolasuchus_ aren't even in the normal part of Sorna. Not to mention something like that _Spinosaurus_..."

"She probably has a, saving species complex. With the _Spinosaurus_, that was probably one of her first 'additions'. Perhaps she wanted a Dinosaur to predate in the coastal swamp, but it went out of control. Hell, for all we know dozens of fish species were made by her and are inhabiting the fresh water of Sorna. Many species that can inhabit fresh water habitats existed during the Mezoic: Turtles, Crocodilians, Sharks, Sturgeons, Rays, Catfish, Eels, Frogs, Salamanders, Crayfish, even Salmon and Trout evolved during the late Cretaceous..."

"Doesn't the island already have fish eating creatures" Harding pointed out as Malcolm noted a _Baronyx_ yanking a Catfish from the water.

"I never said she would see things that way" Wu sighed. "It might be why there was only one on the island"

"JUMBO'S ON!" Ian finally spotted what they were looking for, as everyone converged on the screen two below the center.

On the edge of the river, north of the Aviary from hell (inhabited by a mutated species of _Pteradon_, which had colonies all over the island, though they have not flown away. They had bred with the normal _Pteradons_, but thankfully the teeth are not a predominate trait), two herds were drinking.

One herd was that of the island's _Protoceratops_, knubby horned Ceratopsians the size of sheep. It was much larger in number than the herd that Ian had spotted.

But the group of Elephants were larger on an individual scale. About five female _Columbian Mammoths_ were approaching the edge of the river, led oddly enough by a older looking Asian Elephant.

"What's that doing here?" Kelly said in confusion.

"Hmmm...perhaps the rumor about Sorkin killing the owner of a Menagerie was true...she probably took whatever the idiot had"

"I think I know why" Sarah said as she pointed at the Asian elephant. The old looking creature gave a trumpeted noise as the herd stayed a distance away from the river.

Meanwhile, a huge set of Crocodilian _Deinosuchus_ jaws snapped up a _Protoceratops_ and dragged it under. Only once it was eating did the herd of mammals go down to drink.

"Elephant Matriarchs are important because they are the smartest of one of nature's most intelligent herbivorous species. They have experience for guiding migration, sensing predators and finding water in dry areas."

"Yeah, but somehow I don't think they have to deal with giant dinosaurs in Asia" Kelly pointed out.

"They can learn, and sense vibrations. It is possible, if it is truly Doctor Laura Sorkin, she may have given the Matriarch lessons about what is dangerous. But why she went to all that trouble..." Sarah wondered as she caught something.

One of the Colombians, having drunk her fill, wandered over to a stand of trees, with a growth of greenish Avocados. Said Mammoth began using her trunk to rip off a Avocado and swallow it.

"That's it!"

"What? Sorna has a fruit problem?" Ian asked in confusion.

"You idiot...why do you think fruit tastes good? Fruits are used to spread trees around, they carry seeds. Animals eat the fruits and defecate it somewhere else with fertilizer"

"Yeah, its not like there aren't any other large herbivores to do that?" Ian said sarcastically.

"Most Sauropods can't eat fruit, they derived from flowers which had not even developed until the early Cretaceous, and even the Sauropods who were around for the flowers, and possibly the fruits, are mostly fern and conifer eaters. The native fruit eaters on the island can't keep up with the deforestation that the Sauropods cause, even with Sorna's growth enhanced plant life. _Columbian Mammoths_ have been found with fruit seeds in their stomachs..." Sarah explained

**RING RING**

Ian picked it up, silencing his wife. "Oh, yes Mr. President...yes I see the Mammoth on Sorna...We're trying to figure that out sir...No you can't have it for your rally!" Ian hung up on the President "I didn't like his father, and the son is worse"

"Lay off the politics Ian"

* * *

Cope, Marsh, Leidy Horner, Bakker, Gods of Palentology

A new member of this pantheon has risen

His name was Grant.

And he didn't want anything at all to do with Sorna. In his own words it was an island of "Genetically engineered theme-park monsters"

However, he did have some useful notes about something that had always bothered them

"The Raptors" Alan said, very darkly.

"Yes. The Raptors that are different from the good ol, kill everything in sight, Raptors I ran into." Ian commented as Mathematician and Paleontologist had lunch.

"These raptors, were truly intelligent. They vocalized, had a obvious lead female, and were attentive parents. They were less about killing than the ones from Nublar and the ones in the tall grass you described from the south"

"You studied the damn things for over a decade" Ian commented "Are they even the same animals from before..."

"Or are they something different" Alan answered "I saw the news article about your mammoth problem"

"And in my professional opinion...the Raptors I saw were not as much of the theme park monster variety Hammond made, but they still weren't the real thing..."

"But, they are.."

"Better made. More realistic. Yes"

* * *

"So, Sorkin made better Velociraptors?" Wu asked in disbelief as Ian frowned.

"If she is playing Goddess, yes. The raptors now aren't deranged Satan pets like your little monsters. They are calmer, more intelligent, and I'm pretty sure they know they are on prime time."

He was sure that at least four times, one had winked at their cameras.

"The old raptors would have competed with them. And as a more intelligent, rational version, the new Raptors would have been able to out smart and exterminate their counterparts, or lead them into situations to kill them off. Like lead them into the Tyrannosaur nests and let the parents kill the egg thieves for them"

He guessed that based on the interactions between a small pack of them and a _Ceratosaurus_. The horned Dinosaur pursued them, having attempted to over take that pack's territory, but ended up too close to the water and a _Deinosuchus _got it.

The Raptors had specifically ran along the river, but they avoided the water. The larger pursuer, whose mind was only able to do one thing at a time, could not recall incidents with the river before, and then the _Dromeasaurs_ seemed to celebrate with hops and shrieks.

So, if they could do pull that of, could they organize an extinction...?

**RING RING**

"If that is another world leader..." Ian muttered. The leaders of Russia, Canada, the United Kingdom and Norway had joined the United States on harassing him about the Mammoths.

Thankfully mostly about 'why is there a Cenzoic there?' as oppose to wanting one for politics.

"Hello...Oh Admiral, your not going to ask about our Pacaderm Problem...Oh no...really...We're be right there"

"What was that...did they shoot something leaving the island?" Wu asked as Ian frowned.

"No, they captured someone going to the island in a small speed boat. Blond female scientist, lab coat, glasses..."

"Laura" Wu spoke in shock.


	4. Sorkin

Matt: Thank you

Old Chuck: They are intelligent, and this story does use humor

Archmage: thank you. I do admit that my Naruto stories just aren't becoming equals to Mysterious Power. I wish I knew where I went wrong with them

Arian: Don't expect 20 reviews a chapter though.

* * *

Offshore of the island of dinosaurs, itself being approximately 100 square miles in total size, 48% of its land being the southern plains and dry forests, 48% being the northern jungles and swamps and 4% the volcanic center, floated a international fleet of ships, hailing from the United States, Canada, Britain, France, China, Russia, Mexico, Peru, Venuzuala, Columbia and Brazi.

After what happened with Eric Kirby and his para sailing disaster, the presence of naval vessels to keep more idiots from being eaten was nearly universally desired by the U.N and domestically worldwide, the lone dissidents being conspiracy theorists who believe that the San Diego incident was really a Government massacre.

But, ignoring those who believe that Kennedy was killed by Canadians or Columbine was done by the government to get rid of the second amendment.

Ian, Sarah and Wu were on board the ship who had captured the rogue scientist, the U.S.S John Paul Jones.

"You know, they could have used a Battleship" Ian commented to Wu.

"Battleships are no longer in service anywhere"

"Well I'd rather have those big guns trailed on a Rex than these tiny guns"

A couple of naval officers gave the Mathematician dirty looks.

Sarah elbowed her husband, making him shut up before the sea men kicked him off the boat.

"The prisoner is down this way" a young looking officer saluted and pointed them down a narrow staircase that was practically vertical

"You couldn't put tax dollars into safe staircases?"

"Go to hell" the sailor commented in the very same tone of voice he had just talked to them earlier.

"...Anyone bring a magnet?"

"One more comment from you and it's the couch Ian" Sarah deadpanned as she descended.

* * *

Professor Laura Sorkin was sitting on a chair, guarded by a pair of marines. She was about 50 years of age, with graying blond hair and glasses, dressed in a white lab coat and the kind of rugged fashion Sarah liked.

"Wu" she said darkly.

"Sorkin" Wu deadpanned back "I was told you were eaten"

"Wu, unlike you, animals happen to like me" Sorkin pointed out "I' hand fed Compies, flossed the Big Rex and was the one who gave the larger herbivores their gastrolith stones that completely slipped Ingen's mind .The only creatures at the park who actively hated me were your Velociraptor mutants"

"No need to be personal, his cat loves him" Ian pointed out as Wu gave him a look "Now, regardless of your status as dino food being proven false...mind telling us what you've been doing, and why you've been playing god"

"I'm hardly playing god" Sorkin replied "I am merely making my dream come true, my original hope for what the Jurassic Park project would be, a Dinosaur preserve. A healthy, thriving ecosystem, like our world before humanity ruined it. Ever since Ingen left, I've been creating the perfect self contained ecosystem, fixing every flaw I would observe, creating the perfect lost world."

"I lectured Hammond that you can't keep something like that from affecting the world or being affected by it, and I think San Diego proved me right" Ian deadpanned.

"Ludlow is the devil and Hammond would have been a perfect fit for the Gilded Age's millionaires" Sorkin commented darkly "Though I admit Hammond attempting to redeem himself and turn Site B into a nature preserve shows some humanity I didn't realize he possessed"

"Yes yes, before he died Hammond showed himself to be a human..." Ian still didn't like him.

"However, he did not create the perfect ecosystem. Ingen's island would be deforested by the dinosaurs, even with the genetically enhanced growth of their trees, by 2034. Too many predators roamed the island, and the most common of them, Wu's Raptors, would kill everything they could. The fish eating carnivores would leave the coastal reefs, rivers and lakes lifeless. The Lysine inefficiency you bred into the poor creatures. They and a myriad of other problems I've been solving to create the perfect lost world."

"Yet of the six known creature's you've put on the island, three of them include the _Spinosaurus._..."

"That was a mistake. I had hoped it would drive out some of the smaller fish eating dinosaurs, like _Baronyx_. As you might have noticed, I only brought one"

"_Koolasuchus_ the crocodile newt..."

"The mountain lake was where I had been allowing the freshwater species I was adding in accumulate and eventually move down into the river systems, because the _Baronyx_ and _Suchomimus _did not go up there. Their job is to give them reason to leave"

"Freshwater species...so I was right. You had been creating prehistoric fish!"

"They deserve life too. Who says the only creatures who should be brought back?"

"The fish aside...you made new _Velociraptors_" Ian particularly disliked that one

"New, hardly. _Velociraptors_ are perhaps the second most intelligent race on the planet, with Humans only first because of their lengthier period of intellectual evolution. The Raptors I raised could figure out how to open jars, could learn hunting techniques from television and played an decent game of Basketball with a reinforced ball. Wu's creations were feral child serial killers"

"Raptors and basketball...have you been hiding in Toronto?" Malcolm had to ask

"No, on the other islands of the five deaths: _Isla Matanceros_, _Isla Muerta_, _Isla Pena_, and _Isla Tacaño_. "

"Don't those islands also have dinosaurs on them?" Wu asked. From what Sarah had noted, and paleontologists like Grant had theorized, most dinosaurs could swim, and some sauropods could probably even walk the distance. The Five Deaths weren't particularly far from another, and were rather shallow at times. Costa Rica had closed off the other four islands as a precaution in case dinosaurs migrated across _Mosasaur_ filled waters.

They'd have put cameras there, but they had a budget.

"Some species, yes. However, the islands are mostly where I would develop the DNA for new species to be added to the island as needed to fix imbalances, as well as where I observe the growth of the species I return to life. When the _Tylosaurus_ drove the sharks from these five islands, I've had to breed some smaller fish killers: the ancient bird _Hesperornis_, who are capable of taking the smaller reef dwelling sharks place."

"_Hesperonis_...aren't those the toothed penguin-heron hybrid things?" Ian asked.

"You make them sound demonic. They are nice when you get to know them"

"I still think toothed birds are creepy"

"Well you obviously need to know more birds."

"So, _Hesperornis_ makes 7+ species...exactly how many species have you made" Wu questioed her

"All of them" she said simply. "I've created eggs of every species on the island Ingen made that is still present and breeding. These eggs are lysine free and frog free. I replace these eggs with dead eggs in nests: which due to air pollution and differing atmosphere conditions occurs to about a third of the nest eggs. They grow up and slowly make the gene pool self sustaining and exact. But I guess your curious as to what, other species I have brought back on all the islands?

"You do realize that Costa Rica created a department of lawyers employed by its government specifically for these islands and lawsuits for people who try to sue for a right to vacation here, create a dinosaur for the drug cartels, or nuts trying to go and prove it doesn't exist?" Ian pointed out.

"The law says I can't create dinosaurs via Ingen technology, as it does in most of the nations of the world. However, I am not using the methods you used, I am using my own."

The loophole used to one day allow for the return of Quagga and Dodos, was now giving Sorkin as much legal freedom she could to create her creatures.

"You could be arrested for trespassing" Sarah said very darkly.

"Hey, technically Ingen never fired me. And my cousin is a good lawyer. And as the phone lines at my work station were cut off during the hurricane, it would be easy for me to defend myself on international court. So, you could continue this discussion, and get utterly nowhere, or you could let me tell you what now exists on the island, let me continue my work of creating the perfect lost world, and your friend can fulfill his dream"

When the island was surveyed, there were five investigators. Sarah as a behavior expert, Ian as a Ingen man eating dinosaur expert, Roland Tempo the hunter to complement Sarah's expertise and two of the world's foremost reptile experts.

Nigel Marvin of England, and Steve Irwin of Australia.

The last was particularly thrilled to be there, however he did have one wish, to wrestle a _Deinosuchus_. Unfortunately...he never did get a chance due to time limits, and the fact that he did in fact study crocodiles before he tested them, there wasn't a chance.

Steve Irwin's dream could be in fact met.

"So, what will it be?"

* * *

In the end, it was best to get information from Sorkin directly, as she revealed everything she had created with Atherton's method, on five islands of enhanced Ingen flora and Sorkin made and expanded fauna, many raised by the creature from that menagerie owner she had killed, like the Asian elephant on Sorna.

From north to south in the The Five Deaths, aside for Sorna, species created for the island included...

Isla Matanceros: a smaller jungle island. Home to the giant ape _Gigantopithicus_, _Balian_ and _Javan tigers_, massive _Elephant Birds_, colonies of the_ Carolina Parakeet_, ostrich like _Moas_, the world's largest turtle of all time, the_ Stupendemys_, sheep sized Echinda _Zaglossus, _several types of giant lemur such as _Monkey Lemurs_ and _Sloth Lemurs_, prehistoric mangrove dwelling ancient hippo like elephant _Moeritherium _giant ancient platypus _Obdurodon _and monkey _Apidium_, ancient _California Tapir_, giant flying _Haast's eagles_ capable of eating all the above, and dozens of other post 65 mil species, as well as a few dinosaur species who once lived on Sorna, such as _Plateosaurus, __Thescelosaurus, Leptoceratops_, and _Muldoonraptor, _as well as some exant species from Sorna like _Pteradon_ and _Baronyx_. The island's tigers could apparently kill all but the solitary raptor and fish eater _Baronyx_.

Isla Muerta: A temperate forest like the forests of Sorna's south. The island's population included super bird killer _Gastornis_, the _Thylacine_, the human killed cow and horse _Aurochs_ and _Tarpan_, the little _Leptictilium_, ancient horse _Propalaeotherium_, the large _Caspian Tiger_, flocks of _Passenger Pigeons_, super wombat _Diprotodon_, large _Irish Elk,_ some colonizing _California Tapir_, _Hast's Eagles_ and _Moas_ from Matanceros and some dinosaur species, including _Triceratops, Comsognathus, Ornithomimus _and_ Ouranosauru_s.

Sorna would go here, but this one will go last for simplicity sakes.

Isla Tacano: an island of plains with a volcanic mountain shadowing them all. Inhabiting this island were the ancient african _Quagga_ and _Bluebuck, _the Falkland Island dwelling wolf _Warrah, Gastornis _descendant _Phosorachus,_ Sauropod like horn lacking rhinocerous _Paraceratherium_, dinosaur sized sloths _Megatherium_ and its semi aquatic _Thalassocnus_, ancient Rhino _Teleoceras, _car sized Armadillo _Doedicurus_, Super Kangaroo _Procoptodon_, extended nosed herd animal _Macrauchenia_, large herd herbivore _Toxodon_, giant lizard _Megalania_, super cat _Smilodon_, pack hunting _Dire Wolf_, mega bear the _Short Faced Bear_, the_ Columbian Mammoth_ home island, as well as other island immigrants including _Irish Elk, Aurochs, Tarpan, Iguanadon, Triceratops, __Hypsilophodonts, _Carnotaurs and _Dilophosarus_.

Isla Pena; The smallest island, a small little jungle island where Sorkin lived, as the most remote island it was the hardest for dangerous creatures to get to. The creatures she kept there would be called in most likely to become extinct once again due to how they evolved, in isolated locations with virtually no predators. The creatures located here included_ Dodos, Moa-Nalo_ the giant Hawaiian goose, _Microceratops, _the _Caribbean Monk Seal_ and the _Great Auk_, the penguin like fish eater of the north. Isla Pena was, in a sense, the Madagascar to the other four island's four quintessential Africa's: the Desert, the Savannah, the Sahel and the Rainforest.

Last but not reach, Isla Sorna; the island that we all know of and see in our nightmares, and sometimes in 3D. Residing there, according to the not so good doctor, were _Allosaurus_, _Metriacanthosaurus, __Yangchuanosaurus_, _Tyranosaurus Rex_, _Dilophosaurus_, _Baronyx, __Suchomimus, __Velociraptors_, _Oritholestes_, _Oviraptor,__Troodon_, _Compsognathus,_ _Carnotaurs_,_Ceratosaurus_,_Microraptor,__Archaeopteryx,_ _Gallimimus_,_Ornithomimus,_ _Hypsilophodonts_, _Dryosaurs_, _Othniela__,__Therizinosaurus_, _Incisivosaurus_, _Homalacephale_, _Pachycephlosaurus,_ _Saurolophus, Maisaurus, Edmontosaurus, Lambeosaurus Corythousaurus, __Parasaurolophus __Iguanadon,__Muttuburasaurus,_ _Ouranosaurus,_ _Triceratops,_ _Styracosaurus,_ _Chasmosaurus, __Protoceratops, __Apatasaurus, Diplodocus, Camarasaurus, Brachiosaurus_, _Mamenchisaurus_, _Titanosaur,_ _Stegosaurus_,_ Ankylosaurus_ _Polecanthus, Minmi,_ _Euoplocephalu_s _Pterodon, Quetzalcoatlus,_ _Deinosuchus_,_ Tylosaurus, Koolasuchus Dictodon, Hesperornis, Columbian Mammoth, Stupendemys_, the still incubating eggs of the Cretaceous Sauropod Alamosaurus and Argentinosaurus, _Thalassocnus, Haast's Eagle, Passenger Pigeons, Carolina Parakeet, Moetherium, Apidium, Smilodon_ and _Megatherium._

In the oceans around the islands, stalked by Mosasaurs, lived the giant turtle _Archelon_, giant manatee _Stellers Sea Cow_, as well as various species of prehistoric Sturgeon, Stingray, Salmon and other species who did not leave the coast line for some reason: apparently Sorkin had improved Ingen's aquatic electric fence to keep the creatures in, and modern creatures out.

All in all, it looked like there was whole new world for Steve Irwin to dive in to...

When everything changed.

**And with that cliffhanger, project Savage is complete. **


End file.
